Comatose: Original
by Susilo
Summary: [RaeBB] Some people believe that those in a coma can hear everything around them. Beast Boy finds out that it's true the hard way. His situation alows him to realize just how imortant he is to those around him. COMPLETE!
1. Just Out of Reach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

**A/N: Okay. Some people believe that people in a coma can hear everything that goes on around them. For the sake of this story, they can. The first part of this chapter is in 3rd person point of view. The rest of the story, however, will be in Beast Boy's point of view.**

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Out of Reach.**

It was supposed to be just another night for the Teen Titans. It was supposed to be just another simple mission. It was just a simple bank robbery. It was supposed to be simple for those with powers or those with proper training. Everyone was supposed to be okay. He was never supposed to get hurt.

"Get him to the medical bay, now!" Robin yelled at Cyborg, who was carrying a limp and bloody Beast Boy.

"Calm down, Robin," Raven said monotonously while placing a hand on their leader's shoulder.

"Damn it, Raven," Robin said as he jerked away from Raven. "How do you expect me to be calm at a time like this. Beast Boy is half dead for God's sake! He's our friend, and we need to do all we can to help."

"Exactly how will allowing your frustration and anger lash out on your teammates help Beast Boy?"

Robin glared at Raven hatefully. He knew she was right, but he never enjoyed being proven wrong. He was about say something when Starfire latched onto him in tears.

"Please, friends," She said between sobs. "We must not fight each other. We must keep our minds focused on helping Beast Boy."

Starfire's very touch calmed Robin from his previously irate state. "You're right, Star," He said calmly. "Raven, let's go. He'll need our help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how to describe myself right now. I know who I am, but I don't know _if_ I am anymore. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to open my eyes. I can't seem to move any part of my body. I can't speak. I can, however, feel the pain my body is in , yet it doesn't hurt. I can hear them above me, and it scares me.

"I've removed the bullet and closed the wound," I hear Raven say with her usual monotone voice. "That should stop the bleeding."

'_Note to self: Thank Raven when I… er… "wake up." I think that I would've been screwed if it wasn't for her.'_

"Thanks, Raven," Cyborg says above me. His voice is different then Raven's. Raven's voice was calm while his voice is full of panic. It scares me. "Guys, I've got bad news."

'_Shit! Here it comes.'_

"Beast Boy suffered massive head trauma from hitting the ground from two stories up."

'_What?! Is that what happened? I remember we were fighting some bank robbers. They didn't put up much of a fight. Everything was pretty routine until I noticed one of the robbers was climbing a fire escape on a nearby apartment complex. I remember transforming into an eagle and beating him to the top. I remember looking down at him, trying to talk him into giving up, when he… HE SHOT ME! THAT BASTARD SHOT ME! I remember looking down at my chest, looking at the flowing blood. Then… I don't remember anything after that. I must've blacked out before falling to the ground. Honestly, I'm glad I wasn't awake for that.' _Beast Boy nervously laughed inside of his mind.

"Starfire," I heard Cyborg say annoyed, "in laymen's terms, he's in a coma."

I mentally laugh again, because I know exactly what is coming next.

"Robin," I hear Starfire say, "I do not understand your medical terms. What is a coma? What is wrong with our friend?"

'_This could take a while,' _I think slightly annoyed.

"I'll explain later, Star," I hear Robin say.

'_There is a God!' _I yell happily in my head. _'If the only two things I can do are listen and think, I would rather not spend hours listening to Robin try to make Starfire understand what a coma is. The last thing I need is a headache.'_

"Is he going to be okay?" I was surprised to notice genuine concern in Raven's voice.

"It's too early to tell," Cyborg replied solemnly.

'_I'm not going to like this, am I?'_

"It could go either way. Right now, all we can do is wait."

'_What?!'_

"I understand," I hear Raven say, her usual monotone voice returning to her.

For a while, there are no sounds but those from the monitors that I'm assuming I'm hooked up to. My thoughts are silent. I just listen for them. Slowly, I hear footsteps exit the room. Some stayed longer than others, but, eventually, they all leave. The last one closed the door behind them. All I hear is silence, and it scares me.

'_I can feel the love guys,' _I scream angrily in my head. I feel forgotten. I feel unwanted. They are not good feelings.

Several hours pass (I know. I counted the seconds), and I'm bored. I feel tired, but I'm not allowed to sleep. As long as I'm in a coma, the only things I can do are think and listen. I listen. I hear various beeps from various monitors. I hear the air conditioning. I hear a chair being pulled beside me.

'_Wait! I didn't hear the door open.' _

After pondering this for a while, I conclude that it could only be Raven. She's the only one who can go through a door without opening it.

I continue to listen. I hear her pace back and forth for a while. I hear her sit. I hear her cry, and it worries me.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. I'll get chapter 2 posted as soon as I type it.**


	2. How I Really Feel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

* * *

**Chapter 2: How I Really Feel.**

She's still crying. She has her face buried into my chest. She's hasn't moved for hours. Knowing that she's sad is crushing me on the inside. More than anything in the world, I want to comfort her. I want to put my arms around her. I want to tell her that everything will be alright. I want to tell her how I really feel about her.

'_This sucks!' _I scream in my head. _'I may never get another chance to talk to her. I may never get to tell her that I love her.' _

The first day I met her, I developed a crush on her. She was so mysterious. There was something about her that made me want to get to know her. There was something about her that made me want to understand her. There was something about her that made me want to make her smile. I wanted to make her happy. Even though my attempts usually resulted in me getting a severe verbal beating, I never stopped. I realized that my simple crush on Raven had grown into love.

I didn't think anything could make me feel different about her. My love for her withstood all the times she yelled at me. It withstood all the sarcasm she directed at me. I thought that if I pushed hard enough, I could make her open up to me. That just made things a whole lot worse, and I have the bruises to prove it. It was by accident that I got the answers I was looking for.

Cyborg and I did something we knew was incredibly stupid. We went into Raven's room. We were worried about Raven. I was worried about Raven. I knew something was wrong, and I needed to know what it was. I just wanted to help. Cyborg and I were sucked into Raven's mind through her meditation mirror. It was unpleasant. What we saw, however, was worse. At first, Raven's mind was that of complete darkness. I still have nightmares about those freaky red eyed ravens, perched in those withered trees. I did get better, and sometimes worse, as we went along. We met Raven's emotions. Some were helpful, such as Knowledge. Others were a burden, such as Timid. We also met Rage, the emotion Raven's demon father uses to keep a hold on Raven's life. In the end, Raven saved us from Rage. She combined with all of her emotions, excluding Rage, to become a white cloaked Raven.

'_She looked so angelic in white. She was so beautiful.'_

I learned why she has to suppress her emotions that day. I learned that if her feelings are too strong, everything around her would be in danger. That fact was reinforced when I rented _Wicked Scary_. It was the only horror film that actually lived up to its name. Although she denied it, it caused even Raven to get scared. As a result, her powers went berserk. She unknowingly recreated monsters from the movie. I don't know everything that happened, because I was the first person her powers took out, but I was told that Raven eventually regained control.

Through those events, my love for her grew stronger. I know it has to be love, because any normal guy would have ran after seeing Raven's father. She, however, continued to push me, along with the rest of the Titans, away. The days went by normally from then on. Each day I grew more frustrated, due to the fact I couldn't get any closer to the woman I loved. Then Terra came. She did everything I wanted Raven to do. She laughed at my jokes. She didn't make fun of me. She _wanted_ to be around me. However, I didn't love her. She was a sure thing where Raven was a possibility. Terra wanted to go out with me, and I had to make a choice. I had to between Raven and Terra. I chose the sure thing. I chose the one I thought cared for me. Unfortunately, she was just manipulating me. She sold out the Titans for Slade. She caused me pain. She caused Raven pain, and I can never forgive her for that. In the end, she turned her back on Slade, saving us all at the cost of her own life.

For a long time after the loss of Terra, I had locked myself in my room. All of the Titans, including Raven, tried to help me get over her. They thought that they knew that I loved her. They thought I hurt because I lost the one I love. I never loved her, so I don't know how it feels. I do, however, know how it feels to realize how big a mistake I had made. I chose someone else over the girl I loved. I chose Terra over Raven. I didn't even like Terra that much! I chose her out of frustration. I chose her because I wanted to be with someone. I chose her because I thought she liked me. I was an idiot for doing so. I love Raven. Even though she didn't love me, I should not have given up. That's why I was in my room. It hurt, knowing that I probably ruined anything I could ever have with Raven.

I felt that my chances with her were ruined then, but I knew they were when I found out about Malchior. Just thinking about him makes me angry. I am more jealous than angry, though. Raven was in love with him. He did what I never could do. He made Raven happy. I was jealous. However, like Terra, he was only playing with other people's emotions for the sake of his own ambitions. He toyed with her emotions to get what he wanted. I hate him for that. After a grueling battle, Raven managed to seal him back in the book where he was found.

I knew how it felt to be betrayed. Terra betrayed me like Malchior betrayed Raven. I also knew that it hurt Raven worse. Raven had actually loved him. However, I still thought that I was the only one who could be there for her. She needed comfort badly, but I was an idiot. She hugged me. It was everything I ever wanted. It was everything I had dreamed of, but I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do. I pulled away, and I instantly regreted it. I would give anything to hug her again.

Eventually, everything returned to normal. I would try to make her smile. She would remark sarcastically to my jokes. Everything was normal until there was an accident. During a battle, I was exposed to some weird chemicals. They didn't do anything to me at first, but they took their toll eventually. I began to lose control of what I did. I was forced to do things that I would never dream of doing. I eventually lost control completely. I don't remember what happened. I just remember waking up, regaining control, or whatever I should call it, and everyone was mad at me, except for Raven. They told me I had tried to hurt Raven. I didn't believe it. Raven says that I tried to protect her, but I don't know if that's true either. I feel guilty. I just wanted to be alone. She wouldn't let me, however.

She found me on the shore of our little island. She told me exactly what had happened. She reassured me. She helped me regain my confidence. For the first time, it felt like we were connected. I could see something in her eyes that was different that night. I don't know what it was, but it gave me hope. Yet, lately, she's been avoiding me. She's so confusing. I wish I knew how she felt. Her actions make me feel that she hates me, but what was in her eyes that night makes me feel loved.

I hear her struggle to regain her composure. She stands up and I hear her footsteps grow softer. She stops, and I hear her turn around.

"Please, get better soon, Beast Boy," she whispers. "I… um… miss you when you're not around."

'_She… She… She what?'_ Thousands of thoughts and feelings erupt in my mind, but only two are dominant, hope and love.

'_Maybe my chances aren't so bad after all.'_

* * *

**If there are any errors in the description of the episode _Spellbound_, please tell me in your reviews. I have not seen that episode yet.**

**Originaly, the parts of this chapter where Beast Boy recaps every major RaeBB moment thus far in the series were going to be a separate one-shot fic. However, since the only thing Beast Boy can do is think,I modified it and placed it here. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Closure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

**Thank You:** Kay Jay8 and EvilSpirit for correcting my missumerization of the spellbound episode. That paragraph in chapter two has been changed.

**(Pretend that there's a blue line. I don't know why that feature isn't working. Anyway, just remember... blue line)**

**Chapter 3: Closure.**

It has been… I don't know how long it's been since Raven left. Right now, I couldn't care less about how much time has passed. My mind is still hung up on what she said before she left.

'_I can't believe she said that. She misses me. ME! Does that mean that she likes to have me around? Does that mean that she likes me? Does that mean that she's secretly in love with me?! Calm down. I'm jumping to a huge conclusion here. I'll bet she just means that she's anxious to use a sarcastic comment she's been saving for me. Yeah…. That's probably it. But still… Screw it! I'm getting my hopes up! The chances of her liking me just increased greatly. I have to –'_

"Hey," I hear Cyborg's voice from beside me, which breaks me out of my daze of happiness. "How ya doing, BB?"

'_Other than being in a life threatening coma, I'm just peachy.'_

"Right," I hear Cyborg say nervously. "Well… Robin suggested that we should all spend some time with you before the end… of the day."

'_I don't like the way he said end.'_

"He said that it would help give everyone closure in case you… um… died."

'…'

"Don't get me wrong, BB. No one thinks you're going to die. It's just that... well… you could. So, if you can hear me, there are some things I want to say. Thanks, BB. Thanks for being my best friend. Before I met you, I didn't have many friends. I was mocked and ridiculed, due to my cybernetic half. You were different, though. You and I just instantly clicked. So, thanks for being my best friend. I'll miss you."

'_Please, don't think I'm going to die. That just makes us all lose hope. I can't die. There's still too much I need to do. There's still… someone… I need to talk to. God, I hope Raven's next. I just need to hear her voice.'_

"Hi, Beast Boy," I hear Robin say beside me.

'_Damn it.'_

"This is, kind of, I don't know. I'm the one who suggested this, and I don't know what to say. A part of me still hasn't accepted the fact that you're in this kind of critical condition. A part of me refuses to accept it. People aren't supposed to get hurt doing what's right, but you did. I'm sorry it happened. It should have been me. I saw him too, but I saw that you were already on your way to stop him. I knew you could handle it. I didn't see that he had a gun, and I don't think you did either. If you did, I know you wouldn't be lying there."

'_I'd have to agree with you, there.'_

"If it makes you feel any better, he received a vicious beating by four very angry teens."

'_It does.'_

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you again tomorrow, Beast Boy. Please, make it through this."

'_At least I got some comfort from that… er… conversation. Okay. So, if the trend continues, Starfire will be –'_

"Hello, friend, Beast Boy," I hear Starfire say cheerfully.

'_I knew it.'_

"Although it saddens me to see you in this condition, I am glad to have a chance to speak with you again. I know you will get through this. That is how I know I am not in need of this closure Robin spoke of. I cannot wait until you return to us, Beast Boy."

'_At least Starfire has faith that I'll recover.'_

"Something wondrous has happened."

'_What is she talking about?'_

"I know that you will love it, because I know that you are in love with her."

'_Does she mean –'_

"I have noticed that, over the years, you tend to stare at Raven when she is not looking at you, you blush furiously when she does notice you, and, even though you do not show it, you are badly hurt every time she makes fun of you."

_'Shit, she knows!'_

"I have come to the conclusion that you are in love with our friend, Raven. That is why this is so joyous. Raven told me something. You will be so happy when you hear it. She told me that –"

"- got a heart beat," I hear Cyborg yell. "He's back. He's alive again."

I'm overwhelmed with panic and fear. _'What just happened?'_

Is he going to be okay?" I hear Robin ask.

"His pulse is stable, for now," Cyborg continues. "Sill, I think that I should stay here and –"

"I'll stay," I hear Raven interrupt almost desperately.

'_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?'_

"Okay…. Raven, just let me know if there is another serious incident."

"I will."

I hear three pairs of footsteps exit the room. My mind is racing, but I can still hear the familiar sound of a chair being drug to my side. I hear Raven sit. I hear her loose control.

"Please, don't die on me again," she said between uncontrollable sobs.

'_I… died.' _

For the first, I realize the gravity of my situation.

_'I might not get out of this alive.'_


	4. New Resolve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

**(Does anyone else miss the little blue line. I do.Anyway, just remember... blue line goes here)**

**Chapter 4: New Resolve.**

I can't get it out of my mind. I was dead. I was gone. For how long I do not know, but I was gone.

'_I'm so scared.'_

I've never been afraid of death. Well… I've never been afraid of my own death. I am willing to risk my own life if it would help someone else, but I'm always afraid. I'm afraid that I'll make a stupid mistake that will cost the life of someone else, especially Raven. If I were to ever hurt her, I would never forgive myself.

'_I'm hurting her now.'_

I've always thought that Raven was so strong. She's spent her life repressing her emotions. She had to. If she ever showed them, she would inadvertently cause destruction. Now, she seems so broken. She's still crying. I'm hurting her, and it hurts me to know that I'm powerless to make it better.

I don't know the extent of her feelings for me, but I do know that she feels something. She would not be so broken up if she didn't feel anything toward me. I can only hope that what she feels is more than friendship. No matter how she feels, though, I have to stop hurting her. I have to get better. I have to wake up, for her.

"Raven," I hear Robin's voice near me, "why don't you go and get some breakfast? I'll watch Beast Boy while you're gone."

Raven's sobs slowly die down. I hear her struggle to regain her lost composure. "Thank you." Her footsteps grow softer until I hear her swiftly turn around. "Oh, and Robin."

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone that I was crying, I will transport you to a dimension that will make you think you never knew real pain."

"Y-You can do that?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Point taken."

"Good. I will return shortly."

Silence is all that follows for about 964 seconds (I've gotten quite good at counting seconds).

"Beast Boy, you sure have good taste in women," I hear Robin say sarcastically.

'_What does he mean by that?'_

"Yeah, I know you're in love with Raven."

'_DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT?'_

"Your jealousy of Malchior gave you away. It was obvious to me, but Starfire and Cyborg aren't as perceptive as I am."

'_Your not very perceptive either, Robin, especially when it comes to Starfire. You don't know that Starfire already knew about how I felt about Raven, and you don't know that Starfire is in love with you. Idiot.'_

"They're also not taking this very well. Starfire stayed up all night crying. She hasn't stopped yet. Yesterday, she was so sure that you'd get through this. Now, she's acting like you're already dead. Cyborg has… well… he's linked all your monitors to his systems. He's just sitting on the couch, going over every piece of data that is fed to him. I don't know what he's hoping to find, but I do know that he won't stop until he finds it. Raven, however, is a different story. Out of all the Titans, I didn't think your coma would affect her the most. I think I know what is going on, though. Just like it was obvious to me how you felt, I know that Raven is in –"

"Do not dare finish that sentence," I hear Raven yell angrily.

"Raven! I was just… uh-"

"-going to comfort Starfire."

"Yeah! That's it. See ya, Raven."

'_That's twice, now!'_ I mentally yell as I hear Robin run out of the room. _'I've been robbed of the chance to learn how Raven feels about me twice. If there is another opportunity, it better not be interrupted.'_

I hear Raven rush to my side. She quickly clasps my hand to her heart.

'_She's trying so hard to keep a brave face on when others are around, but when we're alone, she just so broken up. Is this how she acts every time she retreats into her room to be alone? No one should carry any burden by themselves. If I make it through this, I will try to be there for her, if she needs me.'_

"I need you to promise me something, Beast Boy. Promise me that you'll wake up soon."

'_I don't have any power over what happens, Raven. I wish I could, but I can't promise you that I'll be okay.'_

"I've been thinking," I hear Raven say, "about all the times we've spent together. I've been thinking about both the good times and the bad. I've especially been thinking about all the times I have had to struggle to hold back the laughter at one of your jokes."

'_I knew I was funny!' _I mentally yell in triumph.

"I keep thinking about all the sarcasm and insults I've directed towards you over the years." I hear raven begin to cry. "You must hate me."

'_No! Raven I love you.'_

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for being so mean to you when you've been so nice."

'_You don't have to apologize, Raven.'_

"Now, I may never get to tell you."

'_Tell me what?'_

"I've wanted to tell you haw I feel for a long time, now."

'_Oh, God, please tell me that you love me. Tell me that you like me. I'll even accept that I'm not entirely unpleasant to be around.'_

"Beast Boy, I think I lo-"

"Raven," Starfire's muffled voice echoes through the door, "are you in there?"

'_Damn it! That's three times now! Go away, Starfire.'_

"Yes, Starfire," I hear Raven reply. I can tell that she is trying her best to cover up that she was crying. "do you need something?"

"I was just wondering about your whereabouts. Since you are in there, though, can you tell me if there is any change in Beast Boy?"

There is a long silence. I can hear Raven continue to struggle to hold back the tears. "There is no change."

"That is… unfortunate." There is another long silence. I can hear that Starfire can not fight sadness as well as Raven can. Her next sentences are almost not understandable. "Goodbye, Raven. Please try and get some rest tonight."

"Maybe I can spare a few hours since Cyborg is always watching your condition," Raven says to me.

There is another silence. I hear Raven lean closer to me. I can feel her breath on my face.

"But first –"

She doesn't finish her own sentence. Instead, she gently kisses me.

'_SHE'S KISSING ME, and… I still can't move. If I could kiss her back, this would be heaven.'_

I feel her slowly… VERY SLOWLY… pull away and whisper a short phrase.

"I love you, Garfield Logan."

'_I'd better survive this coma. There's too much waiting for me. There's one thing that I need to do. I need to tell her that I love her too.'_


	5. Worst Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worst Nightmares.**

Ever since I met Raven, I've loved her. I've always had a fear that she would find out and reject me. I was always afraid of losing the one friendship I held so dear. However, I always wanted to tell her how I felt. I always wanted to tell her that I loved her. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Raven would beat me to it. I wish I could say it to her as well.

'_This is so bittersweet. Sure, the best thing that could happen to me occurred. Raven told me that she loved **me**. Yet, the fact remains that I am just out of reach of her.'_

Fate is too cruel to me. I was only half-there for the greatest moment of my life, thus far. All I want is to wake up from this nightmare.

'_Okay, Beast Boy. I have to find some way out of this. I have to be able to do something. I need to concentrate. Concentrate. CONCENTRATE…. Whoa…. Too much… concentration…. I'm suddenly… not feeling… too well…. What's happening to -'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somber moods have become a regularity at Titan's Tower since Beast Boy fell into a coma. However, these past days have been especially tough for the four remaining Titans.

The door to the common room of the tower opened, and three teens silently entered. Starfire was clinging to Robin's arm, crying into his shoulder. Robin was doing the best he could to calm the one he secretly loved. Cyborg just walked with a blank expression on his face.

"It was," Robin began while hugging Starfire, "a good memorial service. It was nice of the JLA to go to such lengths for him. Beast Boy would have been honored."

"I just wish that he was still with us," Cyborg said as tears filled his one human eye. "I'll miss him. Things just won't be the same without Beast Boy."

"I know. I've come to realize that Beast Boy was an important part in all of out lives. His ridiculous attempts at humor made us smile. His presence made us all happy. Whether he meant to or not, he made living easier for us all."

"I cannot imagine a day without our friend, Beast Boy," Starfire said in between heavy sobs. "I do not know if I could live through one. I miss him so much."

"We all do, Star," Robin said, hugging the alien girl tighter. "We are all upset about Beast Boy's death, Raven especially."

"I do have a right to be," Raven said walking into the common room. "I'm the one who has the greatest reason to be upset. I have been cheated out of happiness. I have been robbed of love twice. I loved him. I never got to tell him that to his face. It's not fair.

"Raven," Robin said calmly, "I know that you loved him, and I understand –"

Raven used her powers to throw Robin against a wall. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND? You have never experienced the pain of losing the one you love. You could not possibly understand how that feels. The pain is unbearable. I can't live with this pain. All I want is Beast Boy back. I need him. I can't live without him." Raven glared at the three Titans with four glowing red eyes. "If I can't be happy, then why should you?"

"Raven," Cyborg yells, "calm down. It's okay. You're feeling pretty bad. That's okay, but going all evil on us isn't. You're letting Trigon control your actions. Fight him, Raven."

"I am feeling bad, Cyborg. However, My father isn't forcing me to do anything. I'm embracing what he plans to do to your pathetic world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly sit straight up in my bed in the medical bay, breathing heavily. My mind is racing, and I struggle to gain control of my thoughts.

'_Calm down, Beast Boy. It was only a dream. I am awake now. I am alive, and Raven is not all weird. Everything is okay. I am awake. I'm… awake?!'_

My eyes shoot wide open at my sudden realization.

"I'm awake!"

'_I've got to get to Raven.'_

I try to move, but a sharp pain causes me to fall on my back on the bed.

"Ouch! **Pain**. So much pain. It is something I could have continued to live without. Okay… I'll just lie here until the pain goes away."

I lie there, starring at the ceiling. A huge grin covers my face as I think about how great it will be when I can actually talk to my friends again. I can't wait until I see Raven again. My heart races at the very thought of Raven.

'_What am I going to do when I see her? What am I going to say to her? How can I explain all of this? Do I wait until she tells me that she loves me again, or do I say that I heard her? I am so confused. I guess I'm thinking to much. Whatever I decide to do, I have to make sure that it comes from the heart.'_

The sound of the medical bay doors opening causes my head to jerk up. At first, the pain is almost unbearable, but I quickly find new strength to endure it when I see who it is.

"Raven!"

My reaction causes her to drop her teacup that she was carrying, causing it to shatter on the floor. I smile at her. I can see tears forming in her eyes, but I know that they are not of sadness. They are tears of joy, the best kind of tears.

"Beast Boy!"


	6. In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, unfortunately. Any views or opinions expressed in this fan-fiction are strictly those of the author, me. The latter statement is probably just a formality, unless I somehow work my love of all things Canadian **(GO CANADA) **into this fan-fiction.

Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism wanted!

**Note:** If there must be flames in your reviews, let them be directed at my story. LEAVE CANADA OUT OF IT. What has that great country ever done to you?

* * *

**Chapter 6: In Your Eyes.**

I lie on the bed in the medical bay, just starring into Raven's eyes. She just stands there, gazing into mine from across the room. Neither of us know what to say. She does not know what she should do, but I do. The moment she said my name, my worries and confusion went away. I knew exactly what I had to do.

I reluctantly pull my gaze away from her eyes, and concentrate on removing the various medical devices attached to my body. As I do, each monitor begins to give off an annoying, continuous sound. With that job done, I return my gaze to Raven's beautiful eyes.

She isstill just standing there. I know she is too shocked and overwhelmed with happiness to move. I slowly move my feet to the ground. I'm now sitting on the bed, as well as in a tremendous amount of pain from my sudden movement. I don't care about the pain, though. The happiness in Raven's eyes is enough to make me mostly forget about the pain. Mostly.

I slowly struggle to my feet, keeping one hand against the wall next to me for support. I give Raven another smile before I begin to slowly walk towards her. The pain increases with each step, until I can no longer bear it. I collapse to one knee just a few feet from my destination. My sudden cries of pain snap Raven out of her trance.

"Beast Boy," she cries before rushing to my aid. She kneels down, and helps me return to my feet.

"Thank you, Raven," I say asmy eyes once again meet hers.

She says nothing. Instead, she continues to gaze into my eyes. Only a foot separates us. All is silent until she speaks.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I ask quite confused.

"Get up. You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"I was," I smile at her, "but it was the only way I could get to you."

Raven's eyes widen in shock when I said that. I take this opportunity to gaze into them deeper. I believe that someone's eyes are a gateway into their very soul. Looking into Raven's eyes, I can see two things, hope and fear. I guess that she is hoping that I meant what I said in the way I know that she wants me to. I know that she is afraid that her hopes are unfounded. They are, though. I want to tell her, and I will.

"Raven, a lot has happened in such a short time. During that time, I learned a lot about everyone. While I was in a coma, I could hear everything going on around me."

Raven's eyes grew even wider. The only thing I could see in them now was fear.

"I heard how hard everyone worked to save me, I heard everyone pay their last respects to me, and I heard… you. I heard you cry. I heard how you really felt about my jokes." I lean closer to her and whisper into her ear, "I heard you say that you love me."

Raven was afraid. I could see it in her eyes, even though she now refused to look at me. She lowered her head. I could tell that she was ashamed of what she had done. She was ashamed of what she had said. She was afraid that I might mock her. I could see all of these tings in her eyes. If she only knew what I was going to do.…

I placed my hand under her chin. I gently raised her head so that her eyes returned to mine. I slowly close the gap between us. I know that all of her fears and doubts disappeared when I kissed her, because she kissed me back.

'_I was right,' _I think. _'This is heaven.'_

We were together for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us wanted to pull away, but eventually, the need for air overpowered our need for each other. I look into her eyes and admire how beautiful they are up close.

"I love you, Raven," I softly say as I pull her closer to me.

"I love you too, Beast Boy," Raven says before pulling me into another kiss. "I love you too."

I smile at her, and hug her tightly to me. Everything is okay. Everything is perfect. Well… almost everything. I look in the direction of the doorway. "You can come in now."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg slowly walked into the room. They each share the same confused expression on their faces.

"How did you know we were there?" Robin asked.

"Well," I began, "I remembered that you said that Cyborg had linked his systems with the monitors monitoring me. I figured that since all the monitors are now flat-lining, Cyborg would take notice. I was surprised when he never rushed into the room. I guessed that he was, until he saw me alive. I figured that he woke all of you up, and knowing what kind of person he is, decided to spy on my moment of happiness with Raven.

"Wow," Cyborg says stunned. "And I thought Robin was the detective of the team."

I smile at each of their dumbfounded expressions. "It's good to see you all again."

"Beast Boy," Raven says, trying to get my attention, "do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"I'd love to, Raven," I reply smiling. "I'd love to."

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed my second fan fic. I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope I see all of those who reviewed again for my next fic.**

**DLS**


End file.
